Like This
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: Angeal had always told him that one day his temper would get the better of him. Written from prompt: Genesis: Losing virginity – “I can’t believe this is happening.” Complete. Genesis/OC. AU, yaoi.


Title: Like This

Fandom: FFVII

Author: Lynsey

Websites and Mailing List: See links under user information

Beta: None

Chapter: 1/1 ficlet

Word Count: 893

Pairings: Genesis/OC, Angeal

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: AU, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Angeal had always told him that one day his temper would get the better of him.

A/N: Written from prompt: Genesis: Losing virginity – _"I can't believe this is happening."_ Don't know where I found it. If it's yours, surprise!

I can't believe this is happening, was the first coherent thought that went through his mind. The second was: It shouldn't be happening like _this_.

He didn't even know the man thrusting and sweating over him. He'd just given a rather explicit invitation to the first remotely acceptable man at the local tavern slash inn. He wasn't even _old_ enough to be there legally, but no-one wanted to tell the mayor's son no.

Angeal had always told him that one day his temper would get the better of him.

Looks like he was right.

It hurt. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. In more ways than just the tearing pain in his ass. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over, unnoticed by the man above him.

This was stupid. This was so _stupid_, and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

The man grunted and stilled, and he almost lost everything in his stomach at the feeling of heat soaking his punished insides. The man pulled out and fell to the side.

Immediately rolling off the bed and searching for his clothes, he felt like he was going to fall apart. He started sobbing quietly and tried to stifle the noise as he pulled on his pants. There was blood leaking down his thighs, but he didn't want to look…to see.

"Kid," the man on the bed rumbled and the younger stilled in buttoning his pants.

"Ya?" Subdued.

"What's 'ur name?"

"…Genesis." He finished buttoning and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're pretty, kid. You'd prolly pull in a lotta cash someplace in Midgar. More'n 'ur makin' here." He reached down and pulled his pants off the floor. A wallet was produced and several gil were fished out and folded up. "'Ere."

Genesis reached out and snatched the cash before practically bolting out the door. He pounded down the hallway of the inn and down the stairs that lead to the main tavern room. He didn't even look at the patrons, who he was sure would take a good look at him and start spreading the rumors of the mayor's son whoring around with random travelers in seconds.

It was just what he'd wanted.

He couldn't _believe_ he'd actually done it.

His dad…his dad had called him a whore, and Genesis just…he'd thought that maybe he'd…his temper had finally gotten the best of him, just like Angeal said.

The fight had been rather epic. Genesis couldn't even remember how it started. Probably something completely stupid…but, no matter how it began it ended up escalating into a fight over the time he spent with Angeal.

"You spend more time with that worthless _farm_ _boy_ then you do with your studies. That boy is a _servant_. He _mows our lawn_."

"Angeal is my _friend_."

His father snorted in disgust. "He's not worth the food-stamps we hand out to him at the courthouse every week."

Genesis' jaw dropped. "How could you say that?" he breathed. "I…" his offended honor and irrepressible temper flared. "I _love him_, father. You can't say such horrible things about him!"

"Love him?" his father asked. His voice was very soft, which told Genesis he was extremely angry.

"I love him," Genesis repeated firmly, to hell with the consequences.

"Are you fucking him?"

"Actually, I let _him_ fuck _me_," the young redhead said snidely. In actuality, they'd never gone beyond a few chaste kisses and little light groping, but letting his father think they'd done more…it must surely chafe his father's ass.

A snarl of rage and Genesis was backhanded into the wall. "You little fucking _whore_. You might as well let the dogs fuck you."

"You want me to be a whore? Fine. Fine!" Genesis held his hand to his bleeding lip and stormed out of the house in a tantrum. He'd gone straight to the inn and now…

He collapsed against a tree in the middle of an orchard not far from Angeal's house. One hand covered his mouth and the other wrapped around his middle. A heavy sob came from deep within his chest and he collapsed to the ground.

It should have been _Angeal_, not some stranger at the inn for…he glanced down at the cash in his hand. _Twenty gil_. The most precious thing he had to offer to the one he loved, and he sold it to a random john at the local bar. For twenty gil.

One sob turned into another which degenerated into a complete breakdown. He slid down the trunk of the tree to curl up at the bottom and cry into his bent legs.

"Genesis? Genesis!?"

The redhead looked up through tear blurred eyes to see Angeal running toward him though the wide, straight rows of orchard trees.

"Angie?" his voice came out as a watery croak.

"What happened?" the younger boy slid to a stop and knelt on the ground next to his friend. "I went to your house and you weren't there…"

"Angie…I messed up," he said through some more heaving sobs. "I really messed up this time."

The bigger boy pulled the older into his arms, and Genesis eagerly let himself fall against the already burly chest.

"It's okay, Gen. Everything'll be fine."

Genesis continued to cry, burying his face into Angeal's neck. No, it wouldn't be okay.

Not ever again.

END


End file.
